Changes
by Charmed Phoebe 1982
Summary: Dawns key starts to reset
1. Default Chapter

Changes

Prologue

Dawn was not supposed to be human as long as hse is so the key inside her starts to reset itself. But this isn't going that easy due to the magics that the monks used on her. So now Dawn gets younger but not all the time and also not mentally or physically at the same time.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dawn would you just get up and get ready for school? On time for once.".

"I am up for your information. But i can't decide what to wear".

"Special day"?

"Some project presentation".

"Let's see white jeans, this cute blue top and your blue sneakers".

"Buffy white jeans always end up dirty".

"They go with the look".

"Is there coffee"?

"Yes, there is. But don't touch it or you will be bouncing of the walls".

"Buffy first of all i am a 15 year old teenager and second i am nervous as hell already so i think coffee is just what i need now".

"Ok but hurry up because we are running late".

**15 minutes later**

"Dawn are you ready"?

"Just a sec i have to go to the bathroom".

"Dawn we are already late so get in the car now".

"But Buffy".

"I said now Dawn".

**On the road**

"Buffy i just had an accident."

"What"?

"I wet my pants".

"Dawn you are 15 and now i have to go back because wet your pants".

"Hey i had to pee but you made me get in the car".

"So it's my fault that you act like a four year old"?

**At home**

"Dawn hurry changing cuz now we are extremely late".

"Yes".

"Hey Buffy we made it we are still on time".

"Right get your books and go to class".

**In class**

"Janyce when do we have to do the presentation?

"We are second Dawn. Why do yo ask"?

"Because i truly need to go to the bathroom".

"Dawn you know we have to stay during presentations".

"Miss Summers and Miss Olsen you are next on my list. Please proceed".

"Excuse me sir can i go to the bathroom first"?

"No and go on now".

**15 minutes later**

"We did it. Dawn are you ok"?

"No i am not. I just can't hold this anymore".

"Try it".

"Oh no".

"What"?

"I just wet my pants".

"Not just your pants you even peed on the floor".

"Miss Summesr do you have someting to share"?

"I had an accident".

"Where do you think you are miss in kindergarden"? "You don't have accidents in highschool. Clean it up and go home to change".

**Counseling office**

"Dawn what are you doing here"?

"I gotta go home".

"Why? Don't tell me you had another accident".

"I have".

"And i have too much work to leave".

"But Buffy I can't keep those clothes on they are wet".

"Dawn you are 15 and you just peed in your pants for the second time today. I am not gonna drive you home to get you changed again". "Wanna change walk or wait untill thet get dry. So go home".

"Bring me".

"Ok if you quit whining and acting like a four year old".

**And Dawn shimmers away**


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What the hell just happend "?

**Summers house**

"Wow first of all how did I get here and where is Buffy"?

**door slams open**

"Dawn are you there"?

"Yeah Buffy i am but what just happend"?

"I think you shimmered".

"Don't demons usually do that"?

"Yep".

"And could you explane to me why i have a bag with some wet clothes in my hand"?

"Don't tell me you don't remember".

"Actually i really don't remember a thing that happend today".

"This is worse than i thought".


	4. chapter3

Chapter 3

"Buffy are you telling me that I completly humiliated myself and that I don't remember a thing"?

"Yep".

"And I don't ghet it either. First I thought that you were acting like that for attention".

"Hey! Why would I do that? There are better ways".

"But afetr the blinking thingy I am not so sure anymore".

"What are you gonna do now"?

"Call the scooby's and look for an answer".

"Could you keep this to yourself"?

"But Buffyyyy".

"And whinig won't help. If i keep details they can't help us. Sure it's not the attention thingy"?

"No it's not".

"Ok just asking".

"So can i stay home"?

"Nope".

"Switch schools"?

"Even bigger NO".

"Can't Willow do a memory dust spell she's good at it"?

"For the third time in a row NO!".


End file.
